A New Alliance
by The Kakashi
Summary: What would it take for Chris to see Wesker's right? Is such a thing even posible...?


Disclaimer: Inspiration hit me to write this quick one-shot to try and find a beleivable way these two guys can get along. Like always, I don't own Resident Evil or the characters. That would be too good to be true...

* * *

Chris looked at the limp body of this monstrous creation on front of him on the floor. He had just witnessed his former captain, the man he had trusted for so long betray him. Not only that but he had seen Albert Wesker die right in front of him as a result of an inhuman creature the likes of which he had never seen before. To top that, he had been force to fight this creature, The Tyrant in a small room, running and shoot an a circle till finally the monster had fallen to the ground, apparently dead.

Taking a deep sigh Chris looked around the room. He knew this was no time to relax. He still had to go help the surviving members of his team escape. Loading his Samurai Edge he took a step forward, but turned around when he heard a noise. What he saw was beyond his understanding.

"Wesker?! Still alive?!"

"Wesker pulled off his sunglasses and looked at him with glowing red eyes. "Surprising isn't it...Chris?"

"But how?" Chris pulled up his handgun and aimed at Wesker's head.

"I thought I taught you to always have a backup plan."

Wesker was quickly analyzing the situation. He first noticed the Tyrant appeared to be dead. It was simply impossible to believe that Chris could achieve this, but the proof was there.

This few seconds of silence were almost too intense to bear for Chris. Suddenly the door behind him broke and several of those inhuman B.O.W. entered the room.

"You're closer Chris. I suggest you defend yourself."

Chris had no choice but to turn his back to Wesker. In turn Wesker turned around he had no time to waist. Quickly he turned around and accessed a computer terminal behind him. It was his plan to retrieve the Umbrella mainframe data and leave.

To his surprise his access code had been terminated. A voice belonging to the Red Queen of Umbrella spoke to him, informing him that Sergei, a man from his now former days at Umbrella had destroyed his backup plan. Wesker smashed the screen in a fit of anger.

"You'll regret that, my dear lady."

Suddenly the sound of a gun cocking was heard. Wesker turned around to find Chris aiming at him.

"Chris, again you survived, how annoying."

"Enough! You're under arrest Wesker!" Chris was dead serious.

Wesker laughed a Chris' weak attempt to obtain control of the situation. Before either of them could make a move however, the Tyrant began to move.

"The regeneration ability is kicking in a see..." Wesker calmly spoke. He wiped some of the blood of and amused himself by watching Chris utterly scared. However Wesker's smirk turned to a slight frown. The Tyrant once again decided to attack him first.

As a claw attack went directly for his chest again, Wesker leaped to dodge, and to Chris' surprise, Wesker landed on the other side of the room.

"These powers are better than I had hoped!"

The Tyrant however found Wesker and even worse threat and went after him with more rage, busting large containment tubes to get to Wesker faster. Without a gun Wesker could only dodge, but Chris had other plans. Chris fired his gun at Wesker's face, who dodged the shoot, but the damage was done. Wesker had been tackled into some computers and lost his concentration for a moment. He found his Samurai Edge and picked it up, but for his trouble he got slammed by the Tyrant into a wall.

Chris was about to use this chance to leave but Wesker saw him. "Chris! You can't leave now. Help me kill him or you're all dead. He's too strong and your puny gun is no matc...!!"

Wesker got cut off by a slash to the face which left his face a bigger bloody mess than before.

Chris saw this and thought hard and fast like never before. It was horrible to admit, but Wesker was right. Chris took aim, being S.T.A.R.S. best marksman and began unloading his shoots into the monsters exposed heart. The Tyrant let go of Wesker and began to charge at Chris, who dodged the first one. He had to load the gun though and he had no time as the Tyrant was on the move again.

_"This is the end."_ Chris thought, but he was surprised when Wesker appeared out of nowhere with super human speed and strength and knocked the Tyrant down with a kick to the head.

"Now!" Both men unloaded their guns into the huge B.O.W. Momentarily stunned by all the gun fire, the Tyrant staggered to try and get up. Wesker took the opportunity to try out his new abilities and slammed his fist with all his might in to heart of the Tyrant. The exposed organ ruptured in several spots and started loosing blood. Chris again took aim and shot the monster several times in the head. The Tyrant yelled out in pain as it slowly died in front of both men.

Not loosing any time, Chris aimed at Wesker's head, but with his now inhuman speed, Wesker took the gun before Chris could react.

"Now now...there's no need for that." Wesker looked at Chris and cracked his neck before walking around the room and looking at the damage. "You know, you just managed to foil my plans by singled handedly surviving two battles with my creation, and not only that, forcing me to kill it. I should kill you right now for that."

"Do your worst!" Chris yelled out.

Wesker looked at him and nodded negatively. "I have other plans. I man like you can be a great asset, if he works for the right ideals. Follow the wrong ideals and you become nothing but a pest in my plans."

"What are you talking about Wesker? You betrayed S.T.A.R.S. "I'm never doing what you tell me again."

"You don't have much choice Chris. Either you listen to my proposal and accept, or I can kill you now and save me the trouble of doing it after I'm done talking. Your choice..."

Wesker looked at Chris who spoke without thinking. "Go ahead. I won't follow a traitor like you!"

"You aren't the thinking type Chris. Die now and there's no hope for the other S.T.A.R.S. members. I certainly have no motive to save them." Wesker looked at Chris, who understood what Wesker was saying. "And how would dieing help that young sister of yours?"

Wesker noticed he struck the right nerve by mentioning Claire. Wesker had met her once before and knew how protective Chris was of his sister.

Pleased by how things where going, Wesker chuckled and leaned back, noticing Chris, for once, was thinking hard.

"Most of your life following the system has gotten you nothing. Back in the Air Force, that little incident that got you dishonorably discharged. You had to make a choice. You knew going back to save your fallen comrades would mean the mission would fail and other lives would be lost. You needed to be at that port so the Air Force could show strength in numbers and prevent a war, but the higher ups said that wasn't the case, but what do they know? They sit behind a desk all day and send men to die useless deaths."

Chris said nothing. He knew Wesker had access to his file, but he never expect Wesker to study it so well, or to know such detail. Wesker in fact knew all this from his job as an intelligence agent for Umbrella.

Wesker also knew how to read most people. He saw Chris needed only a little nudge and he would become a useful pawn, rather than a bothersome one.

"Outside this system, helping me create a new one, you will be free. You will help establish new rules. Things aren't black and white as you think they are. I'm not evil, I'm determined." Wesker looked at Chris, who had a face full of confusion and disgust. "Think of how you could benefit young Claire. All the things you could give her. How I could keep her safe. I could be persuaded to guarantee she gets accepted into a better university, guarantee a job that makes your family proud…? Wesker noted many of the dreams the Redfield family had for the young Claire."

Wesker gave Chris his gun back and walked to the door. "All I require is obedience."

Chris Redfield looked at his Samurai Edge, then up at his former captain. Everything he had said was dead on. His past, his sister, the future of S.T.A.R.S. Live or die he had to admit this was a no win scenario if he fought back. Maybe in the future things would change, but today, he had been defeated completely. Chris cocked his gun and followed after Wesker who was standing at the door.

"Coming...Captain."


End file.
